1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports training devices and more particularly to a golf training apparatus that helps a golfer feel and understand the movement through impact and thus improve their swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers typically need improvement in their consistency on the course. This means improving their accuracy and distance control. There are disparate devices that purport to do this by improving alignment, swinging a weighted or contrived club, or mechanically contorting the golfer into supposedly correct positions during the swing. It would be advantageous to have a device that combines alignment with proper swing mechanics of the take-away, hinging, and backswing turn, thus demonstrating proper club-ball contact in the down-swing, all the while promoting a proper weight shift that is critical to a successful golf swing.